Somebody That I Used to Know
by Cut Myself Shaving
Summary: Story One of The Impeccable Lies . A one-sided and one-chapter story based on Gotye's cute and beautiful song: Somebody That I Used To Know . Babe HEA, of course.


**Somebody That I Used to Know: An One-Sided Story  
**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
_Told myself that you were right for me_  
_But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

He slowly walks up the stairs to the second floor. His prolonged shadow falls in front of him, neither of them both making a sound. It's long past midnight. Everything is still and quiet. All the old neighbors must be already asleep. He sits down on the floor and stares at her door with his back to the wall. There's no need to knock. He's sure he will have no trouble letting himself in even if he no longer has the keys. But she won't be inside. The small one-bedroom apartment is now occupied by a skinny bearded man from Istanbul and his cats. And still he comes here almost every night. It's an old habit that refuses to die.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

He looks down at his hand and toys with the ring he's still wearing. He doesn't know why he's still wearing it. He doesn't know why he just can't sold the rings. He can use the money to buy a large pizza and a couple dozens of beer, and go to a Yankees game. He'd like to see Derek Jeter in person. And he always wants to sing along with _New York New York_ when the ball game ends. But he doesn't want to let go. He doesn't want to move on. He wants to stay at that moment, to savor every drop of his sorrow, and to make her feel guilty. Too guilty to be happy. No, he refuses to believe she can be happy while everyone knows he's suffering. She's not that cold and heartless. She can't be. And there will be no more link between them is he sells the rings. Their wedding rings. Would-be wedding rings.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She always has a soft spot in her heart for him. She's always ready to forget and forgive whatever stupid things he did to himself and to her. And she would always come back to him. Even if she waved her arms, yelled like a crazy bitch and went off in a rage. Even if he never ever truly apologized for his behavior. Even if everybody said they were not going anywhere. She would always be there when he needed and wanted her. Always. Always. She knew she was the only one he wanted. She knew he was the only one she needed. She knew they were meant for each other. She knew they belonged together. She knew. She knew. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
_And I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

He closes his eyes and leans his head against the cold hard wall. Once again he can't help thinking of her softness and sweetness. God, how he longs for the roundness of her breasts. How he misses the taste of her sultry lips. He still has no idea what happened. What changed? What was different? He was still the same, he's sure of that. He has always been the same over the years. He never changes. He remembers feeling like a clueless irrelevant bystander. He remembers wondering where she was and why she didn't answer her phone. Why didn't she return his calls? Where did she spend that night? She didn't sleep in her bed. She was not staying with her parents, her sister, or her friends. And where was her crappy car? It was not parked in front of the dumpsters in the parking lot. It was not parked behind the bonds office. It was not parked anywhere on the street. It was nowhere to be seen. And so was she. So was she._  
_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Somebody, I used to know_  
_(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Somebody, I used to know_  
_(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_

He had a bad feeling in his gut as he drove through the city. He could feel his heart sinking, but he chose to ignore it. _Everything's gonna be alright._ In a light reassuring tone he kept telling himself. _Nothing's gonna change. Everyone will stay the same. Everything will be the same. _That was the way of the world he knew. For a brief moment he thought about stopping his car at the average-looking 7-floored building, but soon decided against it._ What's the point? _He waved the thought away with a laugh. _She won't be there. He's not that into her. She will never be good enough for man like him. They are too different. They are in stark contrast of each other. She's only good for a fuck and nothing more as far as he's concerned. __ She's not the right kind of woman for that kind of man. The tall, dark, attractive, successful, mysterious, dangerous man. _Firmly he told himself. _Whatever they have between them is not love. It won't be. It can't be. It flat-out can't..._

But he was wrong. So, so wrong. Now he's just somebody she used to know. Nothing less. Nothing more. It sucks being the last one to know. And it hurts like Hell. Hell. _  
_


End file.
